1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the selection of valve stems to replace defective valve stems employed in water faucets, diverters, mixing valves and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
When it becomes necessary to replace a defective valve stem in an outdated water faucet or the like, difficulty is frequently encountered because the workman cannot conveniently identify a replacement valve stem which is the mechanical equivalent of such defective stem. Consequently, the workman is then forced to replace the entire valve or faucet, thus, in many instances, necessitating tearing away of a large portion of a wall in order to obtain access to the plumbing leading to such faucet or valve. Numerous different manuals have been proposed which display drawings or photographs of various valve stems for comparison with defective stems to assist the workman in selecting a replacement stem. However, such manuals are not generally satisfactory because the workman cannot always be fully assured that the drawing or photograph selected fully corresponds with the defective valve stem to assure that it will serve as an appropriate replacement thereof. Consequently, it is desirable to provide an entire set of three dimensional representative valve stem models for detailed comparison with the defective valve stem so the workman can be assured that he has selected the proper replacement stem. Preferably, the three dimensional valve stem to which the defective valve stem is being compared will be a relatively inexpensive model and will even enable the bonnet, where applicable, from the defective valve stem to be screwed onto the threads thereof to provide positive assurance that the stem selected will accommodate such bonnet.